


Royal Treatment

by BoydTheReaver



Series: The Black Prince of Nohr [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Protagonist Names, BDSM, Chastity Device, Clothed Sex, Collars, Cute, F/M, Femsub, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Gags, Humor, I LIVE MUTHAFUCKAS, Jude - Freeform, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Married Couple, Married Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nohr | Conquest Route, OC Avatar, OC Avatar - Corrin, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just in case since this takes place in the middle of the game lmao, oshit silas y u break the bro code???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Elise isn’t as pure as she’s cracked up to be. Nobody’s more privy to this side than Silas himself.





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no goddamned excuse to have put this off for as long as I did… Jesus Christ almighty.
> 
> Anyway, welcome one, welcome all, to the latest smut story in my library of sin! It’s been a while since I’ve sat down in front of computer and wrote out the materials I’ve been wanting to write, but here we are, in any case. I can only hope that you guys enjoy it, since I fear I may have become a little rusty during my absence.
> 
>  **Jude’s Appearance**  
>  Portrait: http://i.imgur.com/Vv9BJa5.png  
> Appearance (Low Quality): http://i.imgur.com/eaiNoso.jpg

When Silas wasn’t fighting for his own life on the battlefield, he was usually found socializing with his friends and loved ones in Castle Shadowhearth. To say it was a relaxing change of pace from bloody Hoshidan-Nohrian War would be a grand understatement, and it’s a reprieve Silas welcomed wholeheartedly. After all, more time off the battlefield meant more time to accompany his beloved wife, Elise.

Even barring the obvious eccentricities of the youngest Nohrian princess, the circumstances surrounding her marriage with Silas were quite bizarre. In Nohr, everyone legally becomes an adult at the age of thirteen, barring the rights to drink alcohol. So, from a cultural standpoint, Silas and Elise’s marriage wasn’t anything unique in terms of how young both spouses were: Silas was sixteen, only a year younger than the leader of the Nohrian Army and his best friend Jude. Elise had just turned thirteen mere months before the war’s beginning, so she would be the very definition of “technically an adult.” This was something her fifteen-year-old brother Leo would harp endlessly on his half-sister for.

In any case, Silas and Elise would up became happily married upon realizing just how much their relationship gave them mutual support with each other. Silas felt emboldened and confident by Elise’s sprightliness and cheer, while Elise was given constant assurance towards her contribution on the battlefield, despite being a mediocre fighter. The synergy between the two was remarkable, and later Elise would give birth to Sophie, who would eventually join the ranks of the army thanks to the Deeprealms.

But that was beside the point, wasn’t it? He held Elise so dear to his young heart, but he valued other people too, especially so. Jude is his best friend, after all, and though him marrying Elise has garnered a few scowls from them, the three Nohrian royal were indubitably in support of the bedhead knight. So here he was, currently and age, merely socializing with Jude, Charlotte and his precious Elise in the mess hall. The rest of the army was savoring the delicious creamed beef steak put out (a testament to Jakob’s incredible culinary skills), while the two couples were merely laughing together.

Well, everyone except Elise. She was just blushing like mad.

“W-Wait! It gets _better!”_ Jude was laughing at his own joke, something Charlotte was snickering at as well. “After Elise was caught raiding the confection pantry back in the Northern Fortress, she had chocolate and sugar smeared all over her face!” The sheer thought of brown sweets spread across her chops was enough to make even Silas burst out laughing, while Elise pouted.

“Pffft… ahahahah! Oh, jeez, Jude, all these good memories make me wonder if you _want_ to go back to the Northern Fortress. Good on you to have family by your side during those times.” Silas’ comment was genuinely warm, but in the light-hearted atmosphere he noticed Elise blushing and pouting to herself, clearly embarrassed by that little tidbit of information. “Hey, c’mon Elise… it was a cute story! Jude didn’t mean to upset you, if he did.”

“I know, it’s just…” Elise pouted, still looking away shyly. “That’s, uh… k-kinda embarrassing to remember. Jeez…”

Normally Jude would be concerned with how demure Elise was acting now, but he simply chuckled instead. “Elise, you were five at the time. I think I could forgive you for raiding my pantry in the fashion that you did. It _was_ , what, twelve years ago? Gods, time flies fast, doesn’t it…?”

Charlotte, being the abrasively kind person she is, ruffled Elise’s hair a bit. She genuinely liked the kid, so the least she could do is cheer her up. “Hey, don’t worry kiddo! We all did silly things when we were younger.”

“Mhmm… thanks, Charlotte.” Elise smiled softly, unusual for the gregarious princess. “It’s just, uh… k-kinda embarrassing is all. And then there’s…”

Elise trailed off for a few seconds.

Charlotte wasn’t born an adult. She knew what it was like to be a kid, as rough as her childhood was, so she knew there was something… _off_ with Elise at this very moment? Was it really something big to be worried about? Eh, probably not. Though it’s clear to her that her embarrassment has largely faded at this stage, though that deep red hue on her face remained in place even after all this time… though wasn’t it there when they began eating dinner an hour ago? And why were her legs crossed together in such a fashion? Weird.

“Hmm…” Jude didn’t seem very convinced either. “You sure you can’t tell us what’s up, Elise? It isn’t like you to be as quiet as you are.”

Silence came across the table for a second or two. It was in that moment Jude – being born with the benefits of a manakete – could faintly hear a little… buzzing sound? It could be some bees or flies, but he could almost swear it from her groinal region… or was it just him talking crazy? Given that Jude’s relationship with Charlotte got… _frisky_ by itself, he definitely recognized the kind of distinct buzzing and discomfort – it was the same eyes Charlotte had when they…

…well, that’s besides the point. The point is, Jude is _really_ curious why Silas has the smallest, yet most audacious grin in the history of Aghrel. 1

In a matter or moments, Elise suddenly gave her own peculiar smile and wink. “Heehee, what?” She teased light-heartedly. “You look like somebody died, y’know! C’mon, bro, we can’t let the meal get cold!”

Charlotte laughed a bit, but Jude wasn’t still convinced. “Hmm…” He quietly thought to himself for a moment before silently dismissing whatever lingering questions he had. “Yeah, you’re right. We should finish our dinner before it gets cold.” Jude would stick his fork into the tender meat before turning to Silas with a cocked eyebrow. “By the way Silas, you look… amused. Is something wrong?”

 _“Huh?!”_ Damn, he almost forgot his best friend was a manakete. “O-Oh, nothing really. Just, um… thought of something funny lately. The story you told me, I mean.”

“Hm.” Jude wasn’t too convinced, but a playful smile from both Charlotte and Elise made him drop it and smile back at his friend. “Well, okay. Just don’t go on and tell that story to everyone in the world, okay? Gods know that the troops back in Aghrel don’t need _more_ material to lampoon us leaders.”

Silas genuinely smiled there; beyond this little pocket of the Astral Sea, there was soldiers fighting a war. “Heh, don’t worry. Though that said, we _could_ just spread it a little…”

_“SILAS!”_

“I-It was a joke, Lady Elise!”

Charlotte and Jude once again howled with laughter for the second or third time that dinner. Elise pouted pleadingly to her husband – a gesture that can be interpreted several ways – and Silas shook is head and rolled his eyes affectionately. With all the busy work the knight has in store for tonight, he would just settle for a quick peck on the cheek to appease Lady Elise… for now.

As of the moment, however, their meal was starting to get cold.

* * *

Despite taking place in an ethereal pocket dimension chronologically and spatially displaced from Aghrel, Castle Shadowhearth still operated on a strict schedule just like in the real world. It helps that the pocket dimension has a clear day-night cycle like anywhere else; with that commonality with the real world in mind, who isn’t to say that it can’t be used for the army’s own benefit?

As it stood, mornings led to breakfast and routine exercises, midday led to lunch and patrolling, the evening were dinner and a tactical review between the Nohrian War Council over the situation back in Aghrel, and night time was where everyone finally retired for the remainder of the night. It was an unstated rule to be in your quarters by 9:00, and while it was never truly _enforced_ , it was still quietly requested out of respect to the management of the Nohrian Army.

Of course, there are more than a few stragglers who bend the rules a bit to suit their needs. Quiet rumors are abounding of Jude and Charlotte engaging in some… _interesting_ sexual behavior once every few nights, as is with the case of couples like Camilla and Selena and Soleil and Ophelia. There are even rumors of Jude and Charlotte’s own daughter, Kana, sneaking her way into Niles’ quarters every once a couple of nights, but that unto itself remains nothing more than a rumor. Either way, most of the above mentioned usually wake up sore the night after.

Silas wasn’t stupid; he _knew_ there were interesting things going on in the sidelines while the more innocent members of the army slept away. Despite having the personality and mannerisms for adorableness, innocence was _not_ his forte.

Neither was Elise’s, to be precise.

Silas usually spends the waning part of the evening writing to himself in his journal; he was encouraged by Jude to get into the habit of doing so, and honestly, he finds being able to write down what he can’t say in public strangely cathartic. It was almost as if this small book with a lock was his refuge away from the world, from all the dreariness and horrors of war. Naturally, of course, his journal isn’t the only refuge he has in terms of escaping the war, as the high-pitched, girlish whimpers coming just outside the hall. He knows who it is.

Quietly locking his journal with a chuckle and placing it on a cabinet next to the bed, he got up from where he was resting to give a small little smile, one that grew even wider as Silas heard three cute knocks on his door. The audible sound of whimpering was like music to his ears, and rather teasingly, he saw no reason not to stretch things out further. “You _can_ come in if you’re so desperate, you know,” he teasingly beckoned. “You’re my wife. Only I’m the one privy to this side of you, aren’t I not~?”

A moment or two passed before Elise shakily turned the nob on the door and pushed it open, which fully revealed a nude, sweaty and shuddering Elise. It wasn’t exactly uncommon knowledge that Elise was a late bloomer; she was 13, but she still looked like she was a kid. Due to the age of consent being 13 across all Aghrel and the fact that Elise was _very_ much legal in Nohr despite her youth, one could imagine how happy Silas was to have a woman like her at his side; all for _him_ and _him_ alone.

Elise looked suitably pent up and adorable, as well. The only thing preventing her from being completely nude is the steel chastity belt locked firmly on her groinal areas; if one looks close enough, there are two small vibrator dildos in both of her holes vibrating at a painfully low pace, enough to keep Elise constantly aroused by unable to orgasm. This has left her in a state of sexual delirium: she simply _looked_ at Silas with the most tearful, pleading face a girl like her could give, which says a _lot_ as Elise is still prone to crying every now and then. But it was still equal parts pure and sinful to have a young woman at Silas’ beck and call. Not to imply any of it was non-consensual, of course; if it truly was, why would Elise come to Silas’ quarters in little else but her own sweat, fluids, tears and a metal belt to keep her company.

Making an indistinguishable sound between a whinny and a sob, Silas laughed quietly upon seeing how aroused and helpless the princess was. “Well, you certainly seemed to have arrived sooner than I would’ve anticipated.” Silas said this remark with a teasing grin that was equal parts cocky and loving. “But… mmh, it’s understandable; I can imagine you want this thing off.” Tracing his hand over Elise’s thigh up to the juice-slick chastity belt, Elise squealed loudly, before crying softly once again. Silas then slid his hand to rest on Elise’s cheek to which he gave a light squeeze to her youthful face, Silas’ own eyes piercing deeply into Elise’s.

“S-Silas, I… _aah - !”_ Elise was almost _hopelessly_ aroused at this stage of things. All she wanted now more than anything is the ability to come, and yet this stupid _contraption_ got in the way of that. Note that this is what Elise wanted to say: much as she likes being toyed around by Silas in such a sadomasochistic fashion, she wanted to assert _some_ control over herself, if just a little. But that was only a small wish compared to the pulsating _throb_ going on in her loins, and all she really wants at this moment is Silas to touch her there. She’s so pent up that she’s in tears, and she is more than happy to beg for her knight if it means getting the release she craved all week.

“Hahaha, you’re really that desperate, aren’t you? Well, since you seem to have been a good girl over the last couple of days…” Silas’ hand no longer cupped at Elise’s cheek, the dominant youth sliding said hand down to her supple asscheek, giving it a light squeeze that would prompt a short cry from the princess. Emboldened by this, Silas left Elise’s posterior, but not before giving her a light smack to the rear, provoking a quiet scream. After all, she needs to behave if she wishes to be rewarded, and who’s better at rewarding than Master Silas?

“Stand right there,” Silas quietly ordered the young girl. “I just need to get a few things is all.” And get things he did: motioning over to the other part of his quarters would give way to a wooden chest left firmly under lock and key. The _last_ thing he wanted anybody to do was catch eye of all the toys and delights found within the crate, and as he took a key out of his pocket and slipped it into the lock, that precaution proved to be justified. Inside the crate was a plethora of sex toys: nylon rope capable of stretching around Shadowhearth ten times, gags, vibrators, whips… if one needed an orgy of evidence to ascertain whether or not Silas or Elise had kinkier proclivities going on in their lives, one mustn’t look any further than what was currently in front of the 16-year old knight.

Eventually settling on a loop of rope and… _other_ procurements, Silas motioned over to Elise to the bed. She got the hint. “Sit on top of the bed, milady.” As Elise shakily motioned over according to her master’s demands, Silas took a brief aside glance at the nylon of rope and other materials in his hand – one of which being a red, wiffle ball ballgag with a black, leather head harness, and a black, leather collar with a medallion inscribed with Elise’s name on it. Yes, this should serve his purposes just fine, now wouldn’t it.

Slowly motioning over to Elise, Silas climbed on the bed – a feat that was somewhat awkward given how Silas was still partially in his armor – and motioned Elise into extending her hands. She did not resist. Of course, the most she offered was a weak, pleading sound as Silas roped her arms behind her back with the loops snugly fitting around her flat chest and her arms bound together. With some additional looping around Elise’s small legs, she was now bound in a frogtie, the rope being equally tight and stimulating to the young girl.

“S-Silas, I…” Elise mewled weakly as she felt her master collar her, and Silas glanced over at his pet with a raised eyebrow. Elise offered no words; the most she gave in response is a small nod, and Silas brought out the ballgag harness and promptly silenced her, the harness fitting snugly around her head, and the red wiffle ball curling her lips and drool dribbled from her mouth.

“Ungh…” As Silas finished his handiwork, the knight took a step back to admire the fruits of his labor: here she was, Princess Elise of Nohr, bound, gagged, naked and ready to obey every whim of his. It’s not even to imply there’s a twinge of non-consent here even: the two knew they _both_ wanted this in equal measure, and Silas would be more than happy to deliver. And as Elise weakly cried tears and whimpers into her gag, her arousal indicated she felt just the same.

Already feeling his pants stiffen uncomfortably, Silas took a key from his pocket. This wasn’t before he took off his armor to reveal his cloth attire underneath it, of course; it would be clumsy as it is fucking your wife while having armor on. “Now, as I take this off, milady…” Silas teased lightheartedly, slinking behind Elise and tantalizing the poor girl with the golden key. “…I expect you to behave wholeheartedly. We wouldn’t want any disciplinary action to be taken, now do we~?”

With all those words said and done, Silas slid the key into Elise’s chastity belt and unlocked it, pulling it out as Elise let loud a loud wail that was luckily muffled by the gag. Silas would then go on to pull out the two vibrating dildos slid into both of her holes, taking the fluid-coated phalluses and placing them to the side. Even from her, Elise’s sex was an intoxicating smell: small, fresh, wet and not a speck of pubic hair as well, Elise moaned uncomfortably as Silas felt his fingers dance along Elise’s dainty thighs.

“Well? Do you want this?” Silas teased quietly. “You’ve been a good girl for the night; I’d say you would agree a reward is in order, is it not?” All Elise could mutter was an unintelligible wail of approval and lust, the crying young girl bobbing her head gently as tears and fluids stained the bedsheets. Not one to delay matters, Silas proceeded afoot: he slid his index and middle finger into Elise’s hairless maidenhood and began probing; slowly, sure, but with more than enough force that serves Elise well. The princess gave a loud wail that signaled her approval, Elise only crying harder as she felt Silas toy with her clitoris and rub against her labia.

“My, my, who would’ve thought the young Princess Elise was such a filthy girl~?” Silas’ voice was low, but teasing nonetheless. “You could ask for more of this, you know… after all, I _could_ fill you with my cock if you’re so needy~” As Silas continued to finger at the young girl, he began proceeding apace. Elise was now wailing loudly as she felt an orgasm silently build within her with ever forceful stroke. Elise _screamed_ out shortly, gnawing on the wiffle ball hard enough that she found it a miracle she didn’t crack her teeth. An orgasm was ready to shoot through her system at any moment now…!

Of course, Silas knew when Elise would reach her limit. Swiftly sliding his juice-coated fingers away from Elise’s maidenhood like they were never there, Silas would push Elise bottoms-up from where she sat, her ass raised upwards as her dripping pussy soaked the sheets. Elise nearly _screamed_ out in having her orgasm delayed once again, tears streaking her cheeks as she mewled pathetically for more pleasure. That isn’t to say Silas is necessarily a cruel person: he knew what Elise really wanted at this moment, and ever the gentleman he is, he was more than happy to oblige.

“Wow, needy. And here I thought you were more disciplined that that… _Milady.”_ Silas’ smirk was audacious as his words her biting, but he gave no further comment as he unzipped his flies and slid out his own erection. “…but, if you really want to be fucked as is? Consider you wish granted.~”

Silas didn’t even need to stroke himself to be hard – he was already throbbing as is. Not wasting much time as he slid his hands onto Elise’s posterior and pulled her back a little, Silas was more than ready at the moment to slide in and claim the princess as his own… but he didn’t. Instead, he lowered down to Elise and gave a much softer, more compassionate smile, and gently kissed his crying lover on the cheek.

“Hey, you remember the safeword, right?” Silas broke character from his persona. “Just use the clicker on your wrists twice if you need to stop. I love you.” Pecking another kiss at Elise’s cheeks, the young princess gently smiled to whatever capacity was possible for a gagged girl like herself. She knew that Silas deeply loved and cared for her, and she was more than happy to serve in any capacity for the Paladin – even if that in question means serving as an obedient slave on this hot, hormonal nights.

Silas didn’t waste much time after his consoling. With a gentle push, Silas began probing Elise’s maidenhood with his cock, triggering a loud moan from the young girl as she felt herself filled up by Silas’ length. Gently squealing as Silas felt his impressive length slide into her, the knight simply lowered his head – seemingly in complete control of his lust – and gave a small laugh amidst the quiet breaths from him. “Just look at yourself. Don’t you feel _shame_ to be used like this? I can’t believe you, and to think that I thought you were purer than this. Maybe we should get more of the knights to play with you, Milady? If that’s what you really want at the end of this, by all means… _be my guest.”_

Silas’ speed increased even more from that point onwards. At the rate he was going – the rate at which fleshy slaps can be heard with each thrust – Elise was squealing incoherently, her eyes wide as she felt lust and pleasure course through her veins like liquid lightning. Eagerly pushing herself back on Silas’ cock whenever she could, both youths were completely intoxicated by their own feelings at the moment; Elise’s cries grew louder and louder with each thrust from Silas. “Gnnghg… _MRRGH…~!”_ She had hearts in her eyes and her whole world was shaking, and as Silas made a final push inside her, she saw _stars._

And like that, it was over in a heartbeat; Silas grunted quietly as he came into his princess, and Elise squealed as she orgasmed shortly afterwards. Completely exhausted and feeling like she was on fire, Elise gave a tired cry from her gag as Silas gently slumped onto her back. Slowly pulling out of his princess, Silas turned Elise back onto her backside to see the wasted and satisfied look on her face; it was really cute seeing how tired and happy she looked.

Unbuckling the gag so Elise could get some much-needed air, Elise gasped, and she still felt tears and sweat coat her face. “S-Silas…” She whined. “I-I feel like I’m… I’m – ” Of course, Silas wouldn’t give Elise the reprieve she sought, as his own lips promptly came into contact with hers. Elise gave a surprised sound that was distinctive from her primal cries, but it wasn’t as if she was objecting to the feeling of Silas’ tongue dominating her own. Giving a happy sigh as she felt herself melt into Silas’ mouth, the two laid together in complete bliss before he broke away from her.

“S-Silas…” Elise smiled, clearly happy. “T-That was… crazy awesome… heehee…”

“Elise…” Silas nodded, approving as well. “I’m happy _your_ happy. That’s what matters to me more than anything.”

Of course, that isn’t to imply Silas doesn’t have some juice left in him. Giving a cheeky little grin that Elise would be confused by, He simply motioned over to the undone ballgag harness hanging from her neck, a move that Elise was suitably confused by.

“Just trust me on one thing, Milady.” Silas chuckled deviously. “It’s only 9:30 – we still got the night to ourselves.”

“H-Huh?!” Elise’s confusion quickly evolved into shock. “W-Wait, what do you – _wah?!”_

Of course, Elise should’ve figured that Silas wasn’t done yet as she felt the gag secured back onto her. But since when Silas _wasn’t_ unfathomable in his complexities? One moment he was a noble knight in shining armor, but Elise knew that on nights like these that he was an insatiable beast. Of course, that’s not necessarily a bad thing in her eyes; after all, more time with him was always welcomed, even if it meant waking up sore the next night over.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies the Bro Code; it lived fast, and shall not be mourned.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 1 – Aghrel is the name I had in mind for Fates' continent.


End file.
